Mr Krabs and His Motorcycle
by Fiction-Genius
Summary: Mr. Krabs gets a really cool motorcycle.
1. Spongebob Save The Krusty Krabs

**Chapter 1: Spongebob Saves The Krusty Krab**

It was a beautiful friday morning at the Krusty Krabs. Spongebob was walking to the Krusty Krabs late at 11:00. While walking there, He said "Hi." to Patrick. Patrick said it back. Then just before he entered the Krusty Krab, he was singing "Move Along" and not caring who sees. When he entered at 12:00, Squidward said "Spongebob, You are late. Where were you?"

"Sorry, Squidward" Spongebob said. "It's just that I was tired."

Squidward said "Pfffffffft. Yeah right now get back in the KITCHEN."

So Squidward threw Spongebob into the kitchen to cook some patties as the people ordered. As he went there, he saw Mr. Krabs looking at motorcycle pictures. Spongebob said,

"Hey Mr. K, what are you looking at?"

Mr. Krabs responded "Motorcycle pictures, boy."

Spongebob laughed and told Mr. Krabs that he's 63 and that he's too old to ride motorcycles. But Krabs laughed at Spongebob's comment and told him,

That's where you're wrong, lad. You see, every sailor knows that when you ride on wheels, the wheels will pull you all the way through the seven seas."

Spongebob then laughs and says, "But seriously Mr. Krabs, that is just BS."

Someone in Mr. Krab's office heard Spongebob and told him to watch his potty mouth. Mr. Krabs heard that person and went to his office. When he and Spongebob entered, they saw a man tied up in Mr. Krab's chair, bloody wounds all over his body, and has a dunce hat on top of his head. Both Krabs and Spongebob were shocked.

"OMG." Krabs said. "Who could've totured this man?"

The wounded victim replied, " it was...a...cyborg ninja that..can turn invisable." and then quit talking.

"Then we will find the assassin who did this to you. Don't worry." Spongebob said. "Come on, Mr. Krabs. Let's catch ourselves a crook."

So Spongebob and Krabs searched the Krusty Krabs. Then they heard wooshing sounds coming from a robotic assassin similar to Ninja from Metal Gear Solid stealing krabby patties from customers (and wounded 4 customers). Spongebob followed the whooshing sounds and went outside and caught the assassin. The assassin was one of Plankton's robots. Spongebob saw it and said,

"Hey, you're that ninja."

"I'm not that ninja from Metal Gear Solid, you twit." said the stealthy cyborg.

Spongebob asked, "Then who are you?"

But the cyborg didn't even bother telling Spongebob who he really is. So Spongebob said,

"Oh well. You have disgrace the Krusty Krabs. We shall engage in Mortal Kombat."

So the cyborg accepted Spongebob's challenge and they fought, mortal kombat style. Then when Spongebob knocked down the metal assassin, Spongebob destroyed the cyborg with a punching fatality. Then the cyborg exploded and Plankton (who acually was controlling it) flew out of it and was grabbed by Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs sad,

"So, if it isn't one of Plankton's pathetic attempts to capture the secret Krabby Patty formula. Sorry, but you fail at life."

Then Mr. Krabs flicked Plankton from his claws and the Krusty Krabs was saved. Everyone in the Krusty Krabs all cheered for Spongebob. They then got Spongebob on a chair, hold it up together, and did the Isreali dance. Even Mr. Krabs joined along. Then it was nighttime and Mr. Krabs went back home from work singing the Isreali song that goes "H,ava Nagila" without caring who sees.

Oh, daddy!" Pearl said. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Krabs said "Oh. Hey there, Pearl."

Pearl said to her father, "Hey, dad. guess what's on the news."

So Pearl showed her father the newsand that they were talking about Spongebob defending the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was pleased because he was there. So after watching the news, Pearl and Mr. Krabs went straight to bed. And Krabs was dreaming about riding a motorcycle made entirelly out of money. He was happy that he got Plankton out of the Krusty Krab for good.


	2. Krabs Gets a Super Cool Motorcycle

**When we last left Spongebob and Mr. Krabs, they were on a battle against the cybernatic ninja (Who was obviously Plankton inside of it), whooped him real good, and saved the Krusty Krab for good. Krabs is now thinking about riding a motorcycle.**

**Chapter 2: Krabs Gets a Super Cool Motorcycle**

When it was Saturday morning, Mr. Krabs woke up and said "Good morning" to Pearl.

"Dad, before you leave, can you take your pill, first?" Pearl said.

Krabs had a hae for the pill but he had to take it. When he had it in his mouth, he swalloed it in hole even when it was 82 oz. So Pearl kissed Mr. Krabs goodbye and Krabs went outside. When he saw Spongebob heading to the Krsty Krabs early, he came up to him and said,

"I ain't goin' to the Krusty Krab, today."

Spongebob was confused and said, "But why?"

Krabs explained why. "Because I'm going to buy meself a motorcycle and start ridin' in Bikini Bottoms."

Spongebob had his WTF face and decided to go to Patrick's house. So Krabs didn't give a crud and went to the vehicle shop. Meanwhile Spongebob went to Patrick's house. Patrick was so excited and he welcomed Spongebob. Spongebob came to Patricks so that they both can watch the new episode of The New Adventures Of Mermaid Man And Barnicle Boy where Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy battle against Shredding Shark, a shark that shreds buldings into pieces. While the two best friends enjoyed their favorite heroes kicking some bad guy booty, Mr. Krabs went to the vehicle shop. He searched everywhere for a motorcycle and he found a super cool shiny Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

"So beautiful." drooled Krabs.

So he talked to the shop-keeper that he wanted that motorcycle so he test drived it. He passed all the tasks given to him by the shop-keeper and he let Krabs accept the motorcycle. Krabs thanked the shop-keeper for giving him a Harley-Davidson motorcycle and he was enjoying the ride. He showed everyone in Bikini Bottoms his super cool motorcycle (Mrs. Puff, citizens, Squidward, etc.). They were impressed because of Harley-Davidson's work on motorcycles and how awesome it is. But Plankton who lives in a big ole' bucket wasn't impressed because he always hated Mr. Krabs for forbidding him to get the krabby pattie formula. Plankton shouted from his home,

"MR. KRABS SUCKS!"

But none agreed with him. So he went back inside. On Sunday morning, Spongebob went up early, fed Gary, his pet snail, and rushed to Bikini Bottoms. As he went inside, he saw Mr. Krabs hugging his motorcycle. Spongebob said,

"Hey, Mr. K. Ohhh. Is that a Harley-Davidson motorcycle?"

"Yes it is, me boy." Krabs answered.

Spongebob holded his hands and said "Can I ride it, please."

"Sure, me lad" Krabs said. "But be careful with it."


End file.
